


Recollection

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: There are two monsters present tonight. (follow up toReverberation) SPOILERS UP TO CHP 102





	Recollection

Levi is about to turn in for the night, waiting for the ink to dry on the latest entry in his journal when he hears a knock on his door.

The candle yet to be blown out, its light faint but not flickering. Doing so once he rises from the seat at his desk to go to the door. Pulling it open. To Eren.

"What is it?" Levi starts, moving aside so Eren may walk past him. His tone is curt, but he is surprised to see Eren here at this rather late hour. With the new rule, there is not the regulation nor the need for him to tuck and chain Eren into bed every night as he is used to. And since Eren seems to sleep when and where ever he pleases, the schedule and order of this once routine may no longer be maintained. Also, Levi thought Eren already turned in for tonight. He himself only up having to finish some atrocious paperwork. Putting off his personal work to last minute. From that meeting-

"If you're here to try to convince me about that solo mission of yours, it was already denied by everyone. The higher ups included." Levi's back is turned to Eren as he closes the door. A slight creak.

The lock clicking as he turns it and starts to turn around himself.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear anymore about it. So if you're planning on telling me some more about it, that's an awfully piss poor bedtime story, don't you think? Eren-"

If Levi has any more to say he can't say a word further, having turned around.

Eren is close to him, had moved closer. Pressing his mouth over Levi's, shutting him up. Levi feels Eren's tongue in his mouth, coaxing him to put it to better use. Eren's hands are at his shoulders. As Eren presses his whole body to his as he offers his mouth up to Levi's. Levi can feel, as he entangles his fingers in Eren's long silky hair, some of it sticking to his cheek. The remaining dampness at the tips. Still drying from Eren who must have just had a bath. The slight fragrance of soap clinging to his warm skin, masking away his usual scent Levi doesn't find bad at all.

Levi kisses him back, delving his tongue to Eren's, tasting him, his whole mouth as he kisses him hard enough to bruise. Eren panting against him, slick and hot the saliva that dribbles out the side of his mouth as he pulls back for breath. Levi's pants almost heavy as well. He wonders if his lips are just as bruised as Eren's, red. Eren's face is flushed. Levi's heart thumps in the quiet of his room, the felled night. Eren swallows. 

"Excuse me, Captain Levi. You are correct on all points."

Eren's hand is at his cheek, stroking it. His golden eyes staring directly into his, vibrant and yielding, yet alight and rebellious.

Levi's gaze flickers down to Eren's bottom lip, where he really had gnawed on it too hard, it looking even more plump than usual as Eren momentarily bites at it. Levi feels Eren flinch along the length of his body, with Eren pressed so firmly against him.

Eren leans forward to kiss at his brow, his cheek. Nuzzling his face to his neck, Eren kisses him there too. Filling yet opening the cavity of desire within Levi, a ravenous hunger that has never been sated. Levi fists his hand within Eren's hair and pulls his head back. So Levi may see his face, his mouth. Levi covers Eren's mouth with his, kissing him harshly. Eren kissing him back just the same, to Levi's delight, his surprise. Eren pushes him against his own mattress. Straddling his hips. His soft ass resting over Levi's bulging erection. Their connecting spit snapping, dripping onto his chin as Eren pulls his mouth from his, stroking the other cheek. From this distance Levi can see with better clarity, the long length of Eren's dark lashes. Oft seen resting against his cheeks after Levi has tucked him in at night. How he has missed doing so. But had he been required, been allowed. Would Eren have finally had this opportunity to sneak into his room and crawl into his bed?

"Like I said. If you're going to tell me that crummy story again," Levi tells him, recalling the previous meeting, Eren's plan- a plan of another from before- honestly too vague and full of secrets to be taken seriously- "You better be tucking me in tonight."

Eren's smile, slightly sensual yet haughty, holds Levi's breath prisoner.

"Yes, I fully intend to do so if you will allow me sir. But first, hear me out?"

Eren is nuzzling his face to Levi's neck again. Levi's pulse a thrumming crescendo. Even through their clothing Levi can feel, Eren's plush ass. The cheeks spread enough to clench over Levi's cock. Straining up through his nightclothes. The friction almost too much, as Eren kisses him beneath his chin. Drawing away and up from him again. Hovering over him, his long soft hair a silky curtain between their faces as Eren looks down upon him. Not bothering with the as much as he could tell finer details as he had before in front of all the higher ups and his comrades. Because Levi has already heard them, and also because what he has to say-

Is for Captain Levi's ears only.

"Captain Levi. You are the only one strong enough to help me escape from this cage."

Eren's long fingers are touching at his face, his touch light and gentle. Levi shudders, full of longing as Eren looks at him and wants him.

"You will help me won't you?"

Eren pulls back to sit more fully upon him. Unbuttoning his pure white shirt, letting Levi alone see his smooth naked skin, then touch, pulling Levi's hands up to lay them on his body. Levi feels at Eren's wide hips, his slim waist, the muscle along his stomach, the bones of his ribs. His perk pink nipples, pointed in the chill night air. Levi thumbs at one. Eren trembling beneath his every prod and touch.

Eren looking at him from beneath his long eyelashes.

"I will definitely make it worth your while sir."

Eren propped up on his knees to better pull down his trousers, then the skimpy panties beneath. Eren completely naked above him. His legs spread as he resumes straddling him. Eren's pink and reddening cock erect as he bears all of himself to Levi, for Levi.

"How about it? Will you make a bet on me? Captain Levi?"

Eren's hands are at the waistline of Levi's sweats, pushing down on them.

Looking up at him hopefully, Levi sucks in a breath sharply and can't say no to Eren.

Not when he's looking at him like that, promising one thing.

And Levi wanting one thing.

"I will."

Eren's smile is bright, overjoyed. He peppers kisses over Levi's mouth driving Levi into the corner of his lust even further.

"It's a promise then!"

Then Eren surprises him by turning around completely. Taking Levi's cock past his lips, moaning contentedly as it fills his whole mouth. The sight of Eren's large ass filling Levi's vision as Eren spreads his legs on either side of Levi's head. Baring his tight puckered hole to the Captain. It straining as Eren struggles to suck him off. Eren getting turned on further, and vying to envision from having Levi's cock in his mouth what it'd be like to have it fill up his ass.

Levi presses his hips up, just as Eren slips down further on him. The sudden motion surprising Eren as the tip of Levi's cock touches the back of his throat. The length of it pressed lovingly against Eren's hot wet tongue. Eren choking momentarily until he breathes deeper through his nose. Moaning, then crying when he feels Levi's hands on his ass. His touch like his mouth had been, bruising as Levi kneads Eren's giant plump ass. Eren pushing his ass back into Levi's aggressive touch as his head bobs up and down Levi's thick cock. Gasping and panting around it, Eren whimpering when he feels Levi's lips, then his teeth and tongue against his asshole as Levi spreads his ass cheeks wider. Eren torn between pushing his hips back for more of Levi's mouth or moving his head forward for more of Levi's cock.

Eren's knees buckle, letting Levi to taste him fully, his tongue up inside him once Levi's hand comes to grip his cock. Wet and hard against his belly. Eren is gasping against Levi's cock, it out from his mouth but slapping against his lips and cheek as Levi beats him off and eats him out.

Eren's whole body weak from pleasure, Levi is able to push Eren over. Getting up from beneath him. He gives Eren's ass a few sharp slaps. Causing Eren to both moan and cry out highly and higher at each rough handling. Stinging. Levi flips Eren fully over onto his back. Eren's head slamming against his soft pillows. His dark brown hair spilling across it. Dried from his bath but slick at the tips still, this time from sweat.

Looking over his trembling body, on the verge of climax. His legs spread, but spread wider as Levi gets between them. Levi pumps his cock, slick from Eren's thirsty salivating with Eren's cock slick from sweat. Eren's hips flexing up into his grip. Eren whimpering and begging, for Levi to fuck him.

Levi pulls Eren's legs about his hips, Eren wrapping them deftly around them as Levi positions his cock and enters Eren. Swearing at how hot and tight Eren is, like he's never been fucked in his whole life. Levi moans, deep and brief grunts as he pushes his large cock into Eren. Filling him up just like how Eren's ass can fill his hands. Barely fitting. Eren's request and his speech had been soft and sensual when he'd been speaking to him earlier, negotiating, but as Levi fucks him out of his mind, the mattress and bed frame straining beneath their joined weight, Eren isn't quiet in the least. His hands latched back on the pillow behind him at first, until Captain Levi gets deeper within him. Leaning close over him, Eren's hands grab at his shoulders. Pulling him into an embrace as Levi's grip moves up to Eren's flexing hips, Eren eager for him to come closer, and hit more more more more more that spot inside him too sweet. That's making Eren's pitching cries and sobbing voice so sweet. Almost sickly so that Levi isn't sure he'll be able to pay this debt.

In return for being able to hold Eren like this, Eren expects him to-

"I can't, Eren. I can't let you go."

If it didn't feel so good Eren would have stopped. But he's too far gone, and Levi is too strong. His resistance is slight. Speaking up but still allowing for his asshole to keep swallowing up and down, Levi's cock.

"What are you saying sir? You have to. I have to! It's a promise isn't it!"

Eren is pulling himself up, drawing his face up to his. On the verge of tears. Levi kisses at them and licks them up as they spill.

"I will help you escape but I can't let you go alone. I will go with you."

Levi's speech halters in sections, as he continues to ram his hips, his cock into Eren's ass.

Eren shakes his head, unable to reply, his whole body hot and wanting. Keening, as Levi is inside him to the hilt. Eren cums. Kissing Levi's face as some of the tears Levi missed, smear across his chin and neck as Eren buries his face there.

"You can't sir. It won't work."

Levi holds Eren tight to him as he cums inside him. Drenching his insides, Levi isn't sure how it'll all fit with his cock still so deeply inside Eren.

Some of it already seeping out as Levi still cumming, drips the remainder onto Eren's redden ass cheeks, the soft inside of his bruised thighs. Eren does not resist as Levi pulls him tighter into his embrace.  
Kissing his mouth.

"Think about it, Eren. Who will protect you if you go by yourself? You said it yourself didn't you? I'm the only one strong enough to help you escape. I'm also the only one strong enough to protect you."

Eren is shaking his head, but not in denial of what Levi has said.

"You can't sir... I'm confident I can do the mission... and I'm confident you will protect me. But, I'm not confident I can protect you too... I'm only willing to make certain sacrifices..."

Eren is blinking away sleep, Levi figures to clean them up in the morning. Unwilling to move Eren from where he is. Not minding for longer, Eren will be his.

"...maybe that's why everyone rejected the mission... they saw... I'm not willing to sacrifice anything more I really really care about." 

Eren is asleep with his brow rested to his shoulder, both with their heads to the pillows. Levi falls asleep eventually, with Eren's sentiment in his throbbing breast.

\--

The candle is burnt halfway down.

Still alight.

It's also still night Levi has awoke to, colder. The duvet pulled up over him but Eren absent from his side.

There's a crisp flip of paper, as Eren continues to write on the next page, the other finally dried. Whatever it is, he's writing in Levi's-

"You know it's rude to read people's diaries," Levi says as if he himself had not done so to his Uncle's, whose habit of dangerously writing shit down Levi had decided to take up for himself. He figures like his Uncle, if he kept the book on his person when he's out and about it'd be fine.

Eren is sitting up on his chair, his legs drawn to his torso, his feet propped up on the seat with his toes curing over the edge. He's naked still aside from Levi's mantle around his shoulders. It'd been resting over the back of the chair, meant to be hung with his jacket but Levi hadn't gotten around to it what with his guest.

Levi is surprised that's all Eren has put on, prone to cold. He shudders as he sees Eren has even put the hood up, the bottom half of him still uncovered. In the dark of his knocked knees but spread legs, Levi can see, dripping from Eren's asshole, the white of his copious cum that still is filling Eren up. Was Eren warm from that, and that is why he'd only borrowed his Captain's mantle?

Levi is getting hard again, looking over Eren. Not really too mad that Eren had been snooping around-

"I've written down the details and the coordinates in here for you sir."

Eren is saying, turning to him with no shame whatsoever at his actions or appearance.

"I cannot have you accompanying me the whole mission but I believe later if all progresses smoothly enough we can meet up near the end. In Liberio."

Eren is smiling a little to himself, more self depreciating than Levi is used to.

"You don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sure once you've read all that I've written you'll be able to follow me successfully."

Eren's eyes twinge melancholy at that, he hugs his knees to himself. The hood shadowing his lovely face. His golden eyes shining in the dark.

"...it's painful sir. This whole time I have followed you, and these wings upon your back... but now I must selfishly ask that you follow me. It's not right. But doing what is right, is not always what needs to be done."

Levi gets up out of bed, moving to stand before Eren. 

Eren not looking at him until Levi reaches to grip his chin and upturn his face. The hood falling back.

"Eren. Do you intend to kill them all?"

Eren does not shy away from his gaze. Levi's cock growing tall and harder when Eren doesn't shy away from his touch either.

"I will go to the other side of the sea. And I will see for myself sir, if this mission is the only path."

Levi moves his grip at Eren’s chin to stroke his cheek as Eren had to his upon entry.

Eren holds Levi's hand against his cheek, his visage sadden but his voice full of resolve.

"If I must, I will kill every last one of them."

To live on.

Paradis is doomed otherwise.

In truth.

There is no compromise for the devil.

Levi leans forward to kiss Eren, picking him up out from the chair. He carries Eren back to his bed. Unbuttoning his mantle from Eren who shivers as Levi slides it off his shoulders. 

"Do you remember? How happy you were that day I gave you your mantle?"

Levi lays his mantle down upon his bed. Eren sitting aside it, looking over to how Levi is presenting the Wings of Freedom. Spread out. Nostalgic. Always ready to take flight.

To fight.

"...yes. Though I was embarrassed to be as such before you." Eren recalls, his expression fond and almost tender.

Levi continues. Faltering not in the least.

"That smile you tried to hide, it has followed me everywhere since that day."

Eren's eyes widen, as he has suspected, honestly as he has known-

But.

"You understand don't you? Why I will free you from this cage. It is not only because I am the only one strong enough. It is not only that. Eren. Surely, you get it don't you?"

Eren will not be the only one who will be free.

Because he is-

Because they are-

Levi cups Eren's face fully in both his hands.

Controlled.

Furious yet unhinged. Uncontained. Unable to be to stifled.

An anger so vast, a tempest.

The walls that cannot be destroyed.

In their stead.

The world outside them, the world they longed to see. The endless sky they'd wished to reach for as long as forever their vision had once seemed to look beyond. Towards.

If they cannot have it.

They will destroy it.

Everything.

Then-

Eren's tears are hot over his fingers as Eren reaches with both his hands to fold them over Levi's.

The reluctant heroes.

"Yes, Captain Levi!"

Is Eren's resounding reply. 

Eren's proud smile accompanying it too much for Levi. Just like from that day.

Levi flips Eren over onto his knees. Pushing him down onto his mantle. Eren's hands clutching at both white or black wings as Levi parts the cheeks of Eren's well fucked ass and fucks him some more. Diving his cock as deep as he had hours before. Levi takes Eren over and over. Eren crying out as he grinds and slams his ass back again and again and again onto Levi's cock. Wanting to be fucked raw, taken, claimed, and owned by the Captain. But that isn't all that it is is it? As Eren clutches Levi's mantle to him, his face and tears buried into it as Levi buries himself inside his Eren. This is how they were always supposed to be and how they will be, from here on out.

Eren cries out Levi's name over and over, piercingly as Levi pierces him, Eren struggling, desperate to take Levi in deeper, until he can't be separated, apart, as they will be momentarily for what will be too long. The hope of meeting again driving Eren forward so he may drive his ass back against Levi. Holding Levi's mantle against his chest, his pounding heart. Eren's face upturned as he cries out repeatedly. Ready for the Captain to cum inside him again. Eren with more control over his shifting powers, stalls his healing abilities. Wanting to keep all the bruises Levi has left on him, all the marks, his blood mixing in with Levi's cum as it drips out of his swollen asshole. Levi still cumming, drips himself over the small of Eren's back. Eren painfully turning around, sitting on his cum loaded ass, the cum on his back dripping over his ass cheeks. His legs still spread. Eren draws Levi's mantle over his shoulders careful that cum doesn't dirty it as he leans his face forward, his head down to lick at the remaining cum dripping out from Levi's cock. A sudden spurt of it, splattering all over his face. Missing an eye as he blinks. Thick, hot and sticky, it drips over his face. Across his nose. Some in his longer locks of hair, dangling over his shoulders in the slightest. Eren moans as he licks at Levi's dick. Sucking the tip to get the rest of the cum out. Cumming as well as he swallows it down and licks away the rest of the Captain's ejaculation. Panting and gasping the whole while. Wanting more.

Levi reaches down between them, dirtying his fingers on his and Eren's mixed ejaculation, holds his fingers out to Eren. Eren leans forward obediently and licks them clean. Sighing all the while, longingly.

Levi draws up his hood over Eren's head and presses him back down over his pillows, kissing him harshly, possessively. Eren's eyes shut tight as Levi's tongue tastes his, exploring and claiming every inch of his mouth, his lips.

As Levi draws back and Eren looks at him, a hungered, dangerous look about the radiance of his gaze.

The bright light of the sun is blinding but the golden glow of Eren's resolute stare is what binds him. Akin and knowing, just as Eren knows now. Why Levi has done all that he has done for him, and will continue to fight by his side.

One follows the other, but only so they may stand at the same place.

In the end.

On the battlefield all are equal.

You either survive to live.

Or you die.

Such is their mentality.

The devil's.

A monster's.

They _are-_

\--

When the Jaw Titan may have bitten enough for him to bite the dust.

From the pillar he'd been keeping watch from.

His Captain smashes through.

The Wings of Freedom still flying upon his back.

Eren is without doubt.

Without regrets.

So long as Captain Levi is by his side.

And he by Captain Levi's.

They will win.


End file.
